


He Was No Trash Mouth

by Vmwrites



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Minor Relationships, mainly just crushing, richie likes eddie, slight angst, stan is crushing on richie, stan pining for richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmwrites/pseuds/Vmwrites
Summary: Stanley’s mother always used to tell him that if someone teases you, it means they like you.In other words, Stan teases Richie, who teases Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	He Was No Trash Mouth

Stanley’s mother always used to tell him that if someone teases you, it means they like you. This piece of what Stanley considered to be useless information at the time, was given to him when he told his mom about a girl in his class who would not leave him alone. He was only in the fifth grade. She would stick gum in his hair, kick the back of his chair and call him crude names while pushing him in the schoolyard. 

“Oh my sweet boy,” his mother had cooed at him, “She only does all these things to you because she likes you.” 

Stanley practically gagged at the thought. That little girl was wretched. His mother laughed in response.

“You do that now, but in a few years you’ll love all the female attention.”

She could not have possibly been more wrong. Within the next few years of his life, Stan had a major self-discovery. He most certainly did not love female attention and all that ever seemed to cloud his mind were thoughts of boys, boys, and so many more boys than his mother would ever have thought would cross his mind. 

She may have been wrong there, but Stan now realized that her advice was not wrong in any way. Everywhere he looked, he witnessed people playfully teasing those they liked and throughout his adolescent crushes following that moment, he would absent-mindedly do the same. 

Things were quite different now for Stanley though. Now, Stanley was 16 years old and the advice he looked back on was not something he would smile to himself about and laugh at the foolishness of its truth. No, not one bit. Now it broke his heart into thousands of sharp shattering pieces of glass. 

To say Stanley had a crush was an understatement. To say Stanley teased his crush was even more of an understatement. 

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but one day Stanley realized he was in love with his best friend. That being none other than the clumsy, trashy, loud, mess of a four-eyed boy, Richie Tozier. 

Stanley always picked on Richie whenever he saw a window of opportunity. Never failing to throw in a classic, “shut the fuck up Richie!”, or “Fuck you trash mouth!”. Everything Richie did, earned a playful, slightly harsh, tease from Stanley as a result. _Oh, Richie tripped over his shoelace? Ha, not gonna let him live that one down for the rest of the day. What? He got the answer wrong in class? Oh, I’ll keep riding that one up his ass. Ha! Richie is crushing on Ed- wait what?_

He should’ve seen it coming. Richie practically never left Eddie’s side and every other word out of his mouth that wasn’t a curse word, was Eddie’s name. And oh God- how could he possibly ignore it, Richie never quit picking on Eddie.

Calling him names, putting on fake accents and doing impressions that he knew would drive Eddie up the walls, constant jokes about wanting to fuck his mother. 

He felt as if he should have known and he figured that somewhere, deep down, maybe he did know, but that didn’t stop his heart from nearly falling out of his ass that morning behind the school when Beverley Marsh asked Richie how the ‘Eddie situation’ was going. 

“Oh, it’s going,” Richie said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“What Eddie situation?” Stan asked, not yet thinking anything important of it.

“You didn’t know?” Beverley said with a chuckle, “Trashmouth is in love with Eddie.”

Stanley was about to come back with a witty remark before fully taking in the comment and his tongue falling silent. 

Richie puffed away at his cigarette casually, sending a shy laugh Beverley’s way, unknowing to the fact that he just crushed his best friend next to him’s hopes and dreams. 

From that day on, Stanley observed Richie’s actions towards Eddie and cursed himself for not noticing sooner and stopping his feelings while ahead. 

He could’ve easily distracted himself with Bill, or even Mike, had he cut off his feelings when they first sprouted. Now, oh now, it was far too late for him. 

He’d watch them at the lunch table, sitting next to each other, Richie relentlessly teasing while staring at him longingly at the same time. 

“Oh no! Dr. K, I think I’m having an allergic reaction, save me!”

“Stop doing the fucking British guy, asshole!”

He’d trail behind them on the walk home that once belonged solely to him and Richie, watching as their hands nearly graze each other's with every giggle and playfully taunt. 

“What’s your mother cooking tonight Spaghetti man? Oh wait, she’s not cooking, she’s gonna be eating my dick.”

“Jesus fucking Christ Richie, shut up.”

Eddie’s house had come first and Richie and Stanley walked the rest of the way home together, reaching Stanley’s house one block before Richie’s. 

“Here you are Stanny”

“I can see that, genius.”

Richie suddenly put on his go-to obnoxious terrible British accent and put his hand to his forehead in a salute. 

“Farewell officer Uris.”

Stanley couldn’t help but stifle out a laugh.

“Get out, trash mouth.”

To Stanley, Richie was no trash mouth. He never would be a trash mouth to him. He loved his loudmouthed wittiness and behavior everyone else wrote off as annoying. But he liked him so much that he couldn’t control the impulse within him that made him feel the need to call him a name. 

He also couldn’t control the impulse to go and cry into his pillow for the rest of the night, because teasing Richie was all he could do. He could tease him all he wanted and Richie would simply pay no attention because at the end of the day, he was far too busy teasing somebody else. 


End file.
